forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharlarra Vendreth
| formerhomes = Waterdeep Skullport | sex = Female | gender = | race = Star elf | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Sharlarra Vendreth (also spelled Vindreth) was a star elf thief and adventuring companion of Liriel Baenre and Thorn. She was formerly an apprentice of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun at Blackstaff Tower in Waterdeep, but left her position for more excitement. Description Sharlarra had red-gold hair and golden-colored skin Personality She had a fun-loving nature. She often enjoyed the company of men that caught her eye. History Laeral Silverhand found Sharlarra as a thief on the streets of Skullport. Laeral believed the young elf was promising and brought her to her husband, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, at Blackstaff Tower. She served as apprentice there for a time, but found her duties dull and uninteresting, so when she had the opportunity at an adventuring life by running after the drow Liriel Baenre in the , she took it. Sharlarra sought out Liriel by locating gems that Liriel had once borne. In the process, she was captured by two men named Chadrik and Dienter, who locked her in a coffin and were subsequently killed by Gorlist's drow band. She was rescued by Khelben and accepted his offer to come back to Blackstaff Tower, but once there she quickly recanted and continued after Liriel. She was aided in her travels by a ghostly teu-kelytha (a legendary moon horse of Evermeet) that she christened Moonstone. In Shadowdale, the ghost of Sylune, the Witch of Shadowdale, appeared to them, foreshadowing her future involvement in Liriel's quest. Sharlarra caught up with Liriel and her companion Fyodor in Dernovia, Rashemen, where she aided in their defeat of the drow band chasing Liriel. Sharlarra subsequently traveled with Liriel and the lythari Thorn for at least ten years, developing a strong friendship with them. Circa , she was with them in Hlammach, Impiltur, serving as a hired blade for the Impiltur military. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Windwalker * "Answered Prayers" in The Best of the Realms III References Category:Wizards Category:Rogues Category:Star elves Category:Females Category:Thieves Category:Apprentices of Blackstaff Tower Category:Adventurers Category:Inhabitants of Skullport Category:Inhabitants of Undermountain Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Hlammach Category:Inhabitants of Impiltur Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants